Fairy Tail: Into The Dragon Verse
by TiaMarieWrites
Summary: When going on a quest to retrieve a rare fruit in Mount. Hakabe, Erza, and Gray come across a mysterious reptilian sleeping in the Mount. summit. Follow Fairy Tails Strongest Team into the dragon verse. {Various Oc's}
1. Findings

It was a stormy afternoon in Magnolia. It had been like this for quite a while. At the fairy tail guild hall, Where most members spent there time, Natsu sighed and threw himself over the table slumped over.

_"Juviaaa...! Make it stop raining I wanna go on a quest!" _ Natsu said whiningly.

_"Believe me Natsu-san, This isn't juvia's doing"_ Juvia answered sounding a little down.

A few moments later and Fairy tails celestial mage walked through the guild doors closing her starry umbrella and walking towards her team members who were still present.

_"Why is everyone looking sluggish?" _She said taking a seat across from Natsu.

_"Juvia misses Gray-Sama. He went on a quest with Erza yesterday." _Juvia said sadly.

_"I'm sure they're doing fine Juvia-san." _ One of the four dragon slayers said while holding her white-winged companion.

_"Thank you, Wendy-chan but I still feel an urge to go search for him~ "_Juvia said not convinced in the slightest Gray was Okay.

**Meanwhile with Erza Gray**In the snowy wasteland known as Mount. Hakabe, Erza, and Gray were supposedly searching for a Mingo fruit, Worth 100k Jewels.

_" We've arrived."_ The Scarlet haired swordstress said stabbing her sword firmly in the snow.

_"Are you sure?" _Gray, the icy wizard said half naked.

_"Gray, your clothes." _Erza said walking up to the entrance of the summit, Gray following behind only putting his pants back on.

_"Let's hurry up and find this fruit. I'm craving some strawberry cake right now." _Erza spouted while her stomach growled a bit. Gray just followed behind her quietly.

Soon enough they reached the end of the cave. Stopping in both their tracks, Gray and Erza looked up at the scaley reptile sleeping in front of them.

_"Maybe it's best if we retreat for now and come back when we have a plan. Also, we should probably get Natsu and Wendy." _Erza said opening her hands making her sword disappear.

_"I agree. let's go!" _Gray said Quietly and off they went.

**Back at the guild**

Thunder boomed and clapped outside. At some points, Lucy thought it was most likely Laxus pulling some prank until she remembered he was on an S-class quest since two days ago. In all honesty, Lucy was happy regardless if it was storming outside. It just made her happy to be in the only place she could really call home and her family.

_"Cheer up Natsu! As soon as this storm clears we'll go on a quest okay?"_ Lucy patted Natsu's back and opened a book beginning to read with Happy sitting on her lap.

Without any Warning, the door to the guild swung open with a Soaking wet Gray and Erza walking over to Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy.

_"Natsu, There's something we need to tell you and Wendy. Since Gajeel isn't here we'll tell him when he returns. Anyway, Listen...--" _Gray put his hands on the table trying to catch his breath before telling Natsu the news.

_"We Spotted a dragon in the Mount. Hakabe Summit." _

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note: _Hello! I know this was really short but i was just really excited to put the first page of my first story out! Eeeeeek! In the future, the stories will get longer i promise you that. Anyways I hoped you liked this short little piece of goodness i wrote! Oh! one more thing. When you see this -- Beside a word, it just means you should read until the end to figure out the definition of that word. Most of these words are made up, to be honest, hehe. That's all! Cya!_**

**Mingo Fruit: This is a rare Fruit not often found considering it grows only in the Mount. Hakabe Summit. The summit gets extremely cold, not even humans can get near it. That's why Mages who can withstand the cold like Gray, are best for the job.**

**Also, I hear Mingo Fruits are so juicy~**


	2. A Dragon?

**Previously on Fairy Tail: Into the Dragon Verse****...**

The Guild hall's door busted open and a Wet Gray and Erza stood in the doorway. Gray walked over to Natsu and slammed his palms onto the table Catching his breath for what he was about to tell Natsu and Wendy who had been looking at him weirdly.

"Natsu...*Pant Pant*... Drag...on...Hakabe...*Pant Pant*"

"Calm down Gray. What's the rush?" Lucy, The celestial mage said looking up at him and leaning her chin in the middle of her palm.

Erza walked up to the table where the three were at and slammed her fist on the table making everyone who had been in the Guild turn there head her direction.

"You seem to not understand so let me break it down to you. In the Mount. Hakabe Summit, There is a Dragon."

The Hall was filled with Gasps and Wendy, Natsu's and Lucy's gazes were now on Erza.

"What did you just say?" Natsu said making sure he heard correctly.

"You heard her correctly, Natsu." Gray said reassuringly looking at him while being hugged by Juvia.

"What should we do, Natsu-san?" Wendy said hugging Charle.

Without even thinking, Natsu started running out the Guild.

"Here we go..." Lucy said getting up from the table and following Natsu along with Happy.

"We should probably go too, Huh Charle?" Wendy said and Charle nodded following Lucy and Happy.

"Let's go, Gray. Juvia you can come if you'd like." With that, Erza followed the rest of her teammates out the guild after writing a letter to Master Makerov since he had to attend another Master's Meeting.

"You won't be leaving me! Gray-sama!" Juvia said hugging Grays arm as they walked out the door.

**Later that rainy day**

Team Natsu had walked a long way since Natsu and Wendy got motion sickness. Furthermore...

"And we're completely Soaked..." Lucy said squeezing the water from her skirt.

"You didn't have to come if you were going to complain ya know." Natsu said walking ahead.

"Yeah, Well I wanted to see the dragon and you do realize we could be riding in a carriage right now, Right?"

"Whatever." Natsu said.

Soon enough they had made it to the summit's entrance where it no longer rained but snowed. Since Lucy didn't want to get sick she called on Virgo, Her celestial spirit, to bring her some dry clothes and a jacket. When everyone was ready they started to walk inside.

"Now, when we get there don't wake it up or pick a fight, Do you understand Natsu?" Erza said glaring at him letting him know she means what she says.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just wanna see it! Hopefully, We get to fight..." He said saying the second part quieter with a grin.

"So what do you think a dragon is doing all the way up in Mount Hakabe? Wendy said curiously.

"Probably lost?" Gray said with his shirt off.

"Darling! Your clothes!" Juvia said blushing and eyeing his chest.

Anyway, When they got close Natsu ran where the dragon laid still asleep. Happy flew beside Natsu looking up at the reptilian with his jaw dropped open. Once the others caught up their jaws dropped as well except for Gray and Erza.

"So it was true..." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

In the corner of Happy's eye, he could see a mini box-like chest beside the Dragons mouth.

"Hey, Erza, what's that?" Happy said pointing with his paw.

Erza's eyes sparkled with joy and despair. Joy because that Box like chest could be the Mingo fruit and Despair because it was so close to the dragon.

"I need that chest! Lucy get it." Erza demanded.

"What?!" Lucy squealed quietly looking at Erza.

"Why me?! Unless you going to split the Jewel three ways it's out of the question." She said folding her arms.

Erza thought for a while about splitting the jewel three ways which wouldn't be a problem...If she didn't plan on spending her half of the money on Strawberry Cake. Erza sighed.

"I'll just get it myself." With that, Erza walked past Lucy and Natsu making her way to the box.

"Be careful Erza-san!" Wendy said.

Erza nodded and got closer nearly there. She was about a few inches from the box and when Erza reached her arms out to grab it, a blue eye was staring right at her.

"Uh-oh..." Charle said.

"Erza! Run!" Natsu yelled ready to fight.

Erza picked up the box quickly and ran back to the group. On the other hand, the dragon was fully awake shifting himself to where he was looking at Lucy, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Natsu and Erza.

"What do we do now?" Juvia said worriedly and scared.

Everyone got into there fighting stances ready just in case they had to fight.

"You could start by giving me back that box." A deep voice echoed throughout the cave starting in the direction of the dragon.

Everyone looked perplexed.

"Did...he just...talk?" Lucy asked.

Everyone nodded except Natsu.

"Oi! Dragon!" Natsu said grinning.

The dragon turned his gaze upon Natsu.

"Do you know a dragon named igneel!? Well, he's dead now but he--"

"Igneel, The Fire Dragon, dead?" The dragon busted out laughing.

Natsu just kept a firm look on his face.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Now realizing Natsu wasn't kidding the dragon looked at the Pinkette.

"Who dealt the final blow?" The dragon asked.

"Acnologia. He's long gone now though, we ended him." Natsu said pointing behind him a little glad Magnolia was now safe once more.

"You and you're friends did what?" Now shifting into a sitting pose the dragon eyed Natsu's companions.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without all the guilds in Fiore actually." Lucy chipped in.

Blue-ish waves of light swarmed around the dragon and a puff of blue smoke emerged from the reptilian. Everyone covered their eyes with there arms so the smoke wouldn't get in them.

Once the smoke cleared, A dark-skinned man, almost identical as Acnologia's human form, with blue short hair and blue eyes sat on the rock/cliff. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a black collar and black shorts with no shoes.

"You killed Acno, or as you know him as Acnologia, is what you're telling me?" The once dragon now man said grinning leaning his chin on his palm.

"Yes, we did. Is there a problem?" Erza said still holding the box.

"Oh no, no, not at all...Totally nothing wrong with killing my little brother." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"Brother?" Everyone Thought.

"He ruthlessly killed hundreds- No millions of people!" Charle said.

"He also took Igneel my dad from me." Natsu said a little agitated.

"You. You're not his son." The man said chuckling and pointing at Natsu.

"If i remember Ignia is the only son of Igneel. You must be lying." He added.

Natsu was now furious but more shocked that he wasn't igneel's only son.

"That's enough. What is your name?" Erza said ending the tension between the two.

"..." It went silent instantly.

"Maybe he doesn't have one?" Happy said.

"Of course he does! He just doesn't want to tell us idiot." Charle said to Happy.

"I might tell you if you give me that box back." He said now looking at Erza.

Erza looked at the box and then back at the man.

"Do we really need to know his name, though?" She said not planning on giving up the box.

"I'll buy you cake Erza-san, just give him his box back." Wendy said shyly giggling and remembering Erza told her two days ago she was going to buy lots of cake with her half of the reward money.

Erza fake sniffled and tossed the man the box. He then set the box beside him. A few minutes later, a loud slashing sound hit outside the summit shaking the ground inside.

"What was that?!" Gray said catching juvia.

"You seven come stand on this rock I'm on." The man said getting up and walking towards them.

Without asking any questions everyone moved to the rock. He then walked exactly three feet from where Gray had stood before.

"You're not going to go out there?" Lucy asked.

The man shifted back into his Dragon form and turned his head.

"I'll just wait until they get here." He said.

Juvia held onto Gray and Wendy hid behind Erza. A faint sound of footsteps could be heard getting closer. possibly, 2-3 people, Charle thought. Once the small group of people could be seen walking towards the dragon, a Rough sounding voice said called out...

"What in the hell? I knew i smelled The salamander and the little girl but to think you all would be here." The figure said.

"Gajeel?!" Everyone was shaken.

"Wait...Is that a dragon...?" A short light blue haired girl popped out from beside Gajeel.

"And levy!" Lucy said.

"To think you'd notice that when you walked in." Another voice said walking into the light.

"Its...Laxus?" Gray said.

"You know these four?" The dragon spoke.

"Four?" Happy said.

"You didn't notice me?" Pantherlily said hopping out of levy's bag.

"Yes, we do." Juvia said.

With those reassuring words, the dragon shifted back into his original human form and walked back to his rock. The seven who were already on the rock scurried over to the other four of there guildmates without any hesitation.

"Now where were we?" He said grinning.

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note: Ello whoever's still here! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you haven't finished fairy tail yet i suggest you finish it by reading the manga. Also, you might want to read the new fairy tail manga series {Fairy Tail: the 100-year quest} to know where I'm coming from with the whole Ignia is Igneels real son thing. Anyways Remember to add this story to your favorites and until i choose a publish date, chapters will be coming out randomly. That's about it for now! Love you guys and Cya in the next chapter!**

**QOTD: What does this dragon really know about Igneel and his so-called 'son'? What is Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily doing in the summit? Who and what is this mysterious dragons name?**


	3. Let's Meet Again

**Previously on Fairy Tail: Into the Dragon Verse.****..**

The Four wizards along with the other seven looked at the Dragon shifter wanting to ask questions.

"Now where were we?" He said leaning his hand on his cheek while sitting on his rock again.

"You were about to tell us your name." Erza said with her arms folded.

"My name is Acarios." He said glaring back at her.

"Watcha doin' up here anyway?" Gajeel said walking up to Acarios' rock and sitting in front of it with one of his knees up and one on the ground with his arm leaning on his knee that stood up.

"I'm here because I want to be, Its as simple as that." Acarios replied eyeing the iron dragon slayer.

"Excuse me but that box, May I have it? I need the fruit thats inside." Erza said standing infront of Acarios.

He just sat there glaring at Erza not saying anything.

"Your not getting this box." He said with a little growl in his tone.

"How about I fight you for it?" Erza said requipping her sword.

"You said there is a fruit in this box, right? How do you know for sure? This box was also in MY cave, How do you know its not important to me?" Acarios said slightly petting the box.

"I did not think of that! My apologies!" Erza said shedding a single tear and clutching her fist in a ball.

"Well anyway, I'd like you all to leave now." He said shooing them away with his hand.

"Can we come back?" Natsu said slowly walking down to the entrance.

"No. I will not be here after today." He replied.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" Wendy said.

"Maybe." He said getting up and stretching his arms.

"He's totally going somewhere." Happy said.

"Of course he is!" Charle spouted.

"But I want to talk with you some more about Igneel and other stuff!" Natsu said sadly.

"I'll tell you what, If you want we can talk again before I leave, Sound good?" Acarios said standing infront of Natsu and placing a hand on his head.

"Sure! Don't go lyin' to my face and skip town!" Natsu said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah,Yeah. Also, you can only bring the people who are here right now, No one else. Got it?" Acarios added before shooing them again with his hand.

"Got it!" Everyone said with a thumbs up and a smile.

After the cave was cleared Acarios sat back down on his rock and picked up the small treasure chest like box placing it on his lap.

"..."

Acarios just stared at the box silently debating on if he should open it or not. He then took a deep breath and opened it.

**With Team Natsu**

Everyone was smiling and cheerful as they walked down Mount. Hakabe. Natsu, The most cheerful out of them all couldn't wait to come back the next day.

"So Natsu, What do you think about Acarios?" Lucy asked.

"He's a meh." He said smiling.

"But from your expression, it looks like you're saying 'He's the coolest!' " She said trying to Impersonate Natsu.

"I do want to say he's cool and all but he is related to Acnologia. I could never forgive Acnologia after what he did." Natsu said, His expression now changed along with everyone else.

"Well atleast we saw a dragon!" Happy said trying to cheer everyone up.

Everyone smiled and chuckled a bit.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note**

_Hello Everyone who for some reason is still reading! I have Three important things to say! Number one: I am Terribly sorry for holding out on completeing this chapter and its shortness. Number two: I will not be publishing anymore chapters until summer vacation. It's not because of school because I'm homeschooled at the moment. It's because I am helping my big brother and littler sister write a story. They apparently need my guidance! Number Three: This chapter is short becuase I've recently been having bad Migranes (Headaches) and I haven't been sleeping well but I promise you once I get better and Finish helping my brother with his One chapter, You guys are gonna be put first. Anyway, How'd you like this chapter? What do you thinks in the box Acarios has? What are Acarios' Intentions?_


End file.
